


【萨莫】洛丽塔 10

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 真·洛丽塔，少量性幻想及相关描写。时间半架空，近现代大繁荣时期。30岁出头萨列里 x 十四岁莫扎特（下卷17岁）第一人称，中篇，可能长，HE。





	【萨莫】洛丽塔 10

 

** **Part.** ** ** **21** **

　　天鹅座此时已出现在地平线上，那颗最亮白色的一等星距离人类如此之近，黎明之前再不会有比这更灿烂的时刻。生活的悲欢离合远在地平线以外，那是沉默的夜晚，以瑟簌的热风为标志，全部滚滚而去了。我拥抱着他，黑暗如同光明一样地吸引我。

　　我与我晶莹的爱人。

　　肥大的家居短裤、刚刚塑造定形的，结实却纤细的腰与所有骨骼、苍白的小腹一一我的领带从他的手腕上绕过去，在身后打成一个悬摆的结，裸露出他轻轻喘息、年轻的、伏动的肩胛。他带着笑意的朦胧躯体泛起一些红热，在浅淡的灯光下，显得奇异的温暖、安静。安静到我永不会告诉他——那时我的心绪。

　　我知道就在外面斜缀的月夜，混乱而眩眼的萤火虫已经开始挑选自己的性对象，一旦那些闪烁的光点出现错误，应答或迟或早，都会使追恋者付出极大的代价。满地鲜蓝的圆叶风铃草中，间杂着一些带红或带紫的蓝色。在这花群中彻底成熟的蕨草，抢着褐色的、卷绢的头，像是些小蛇，准备若为夏娃汇漏什么新的秘密。

　　我想紧依着他，楼抱着他，或者干脆将他紧缚，抓住他，占据他，但我知道我不会那样做。他眯起眼睛望着我，我猜他也许在将我与他曾经历的那些人比对，或者只是在想那个宴会上滑过他腿侧的手杖与鞋帮，来自阴影中彻底催熟他的，暗自流动的勾引与张力。

　　直到他睁着猫一样的眼睛笑起来：“你爱我，因为你想要，以及可以探知我的身体内部吗？”他问。

　　我没有说话，也不会去说，我吻着他的脚踝，他的膝盖，以及被我控制的腰。直到他化入黑暗中的微苦，蜷在我怀中，如同婴孩般对我展示自己的无辜，却有一双放荡而迷人的，如娼妓的清澈眼睛。

　　我其实看不清他的眼睛。

　　安东尼奥·萨列里，低下头咬住那人的咽喉，几乎磨出血珠。这腥涓就要在杏黄与漆黑相接的潮湿暗夜里起飞，它真地起飞了。

　　在飘过风信子的浅水上，你的或者我的，那艘荒唐的软舟，你蠕蠕地颠缀到哪儿去呢？

　　至此，我称他为沃尔夫冈，我的小绅士，我的稚童，我的玫瑰，我的肋骨与我指尖漂浮的烟尘。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **22** **

　　我知道，奎尔第勾引了他。那根手杖，那只皮鞋的拥有者，那个坐在阴影中的男人。

　　当我们的小天才蹲下身去，灿烂的金发随主人的头颅低伏，在年轻浅薄中展示一种无力而好奇的姿态——尽管这些都只是因一粒袖扣带来的错觉，事情依然发生了。

　　全名可以不再提起，只知称谓为“奎尔第先生”，一位名流、乐评人、发行人和报社管理者。四十多岁或五十多岁，面容充满攻击性与傲慢，与“新音乐家们”为伍。

　　几天后在某个沙龙，我们又一次遇见了他，很难说是否是巧合。看见沃尔夫冈，便象老朋友一样冲他笑笑：“谢谢你，看到你永远是完美的体验。”

　　“得了吧。”

　　“你为哪桩要躲避我？”

　　“因为你不礼貌，忘掉它，先生。”

　　“好吧。既然你这样说。”奎尔第看着他的眼睛：“宽容我吧？”

　　“没有需要宽容的事。”

　　“我喜欢听到你的许诺。”他仍然看着他的眼睛。

　　调情开始了：这是勾引另一个人使之同意有性交的可能，虽然所有可能性本身还停留在理论范畴和悬念之中。那冒失的入侵者走近了，是不是，沃尔夫冈？沃尔夫冈。

　　奎尔第告诉他，自己就住在附近，是个“音乐爱好者”，去报社途中顺路经过这里，前来与“在场诸位”打个招呼，那一天在宴会也是纯属碰巧。

　　“我父亲死啦。”奎尔第低沉而缓慢地说，用那支手杖轻轻嗑了下地面，“我需要去登报宣布这件事，也为我们的朋友告知丧礼安排。”

　　他看了我一眼，脸上露出探究的奇怪神色，急匆匆地告辞了。

　　我将交叠的双腿放下，微微抬头，沃尔夫冈就在这时靠近，人们还在热络的谈着话，他把手肘贴在我腿面，像不经意似的，但那双浸了蜜糖的眼睛看着前方，却用余光里的笑意悄悄抱怨，他说：“瞧您，优雅的萨列里先生。”

　　“恶劣的大人，你宁愿什么都不说。”

　　“你足够聪明了。”

　　“不，”他用小腿贴着我的，沉吟着。“我不知道你，你也不知道我。”

　　从我们幼年时代起，父亲和老师就告诫我们，背叛是能够想得到的罪过中最为可恨的一种。可什么是背叛？背叛意味着打乱原有的秩序，背叛意味着打乱秩序和进入未知。同时，没有什么比进入未知状态更奇妙诱人的了，对一个孩子，或对一个窥伺者。但这未知的曲目，却早缀在那块写着757的小黑板上，在浅金色的风中晃晃荡荡。

　　所有少年人懵懂的感知中都有一种幻觉，这种幻觉是自性萌芽伊始在脑子里形成的。生活越是不似那甜美的梦，他们就越是对这梦境的魔力表现出敏感。我看到眼前的窗口向迷蒙暮色投照出光辉，街道上行走的奎尔第先生被笼罩进去，他高大的背影也变得朦胧，最终鲜嫩的夕阳渐转，我在窗前的影子——只剩下灯光留存的影子。

　　之前的内容中，我曾简短探讨关于灵肉关系的一些拙见，我们从来不能确定地指出，人际关系中的哪一部分是我们感情的结果——出自爱慕、好奇、仁慈，或者怨恨——还有哪一部分是被各自生活中某种永恒的力量所预先决定。

　　未知，未知的，我们都不知道，沃尔夫冈。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **23** **

　　当你读到这里，我已经踏于这种测定及评估上，身处公寓的客厅中了。

　　我坐在沙发上点了一支烟，并不是我平常抽的那种，烟雾更加粗糙，缠绕着粘闷的淡味。而沃尔夫冈刚刚走进来，他边走边快活地哼歌，身躯轻盈且灵活，像是哼出一个颤音，这肢体就能随之跃起，蹦跳起来。

　　但他很快看到了我手里的东西，敏感嗅到了什么，于是脸上出现惊恐的神色，后退并对我尖叫：“把烟灭掉！”

　　又说：“灭掉它，扔出去，亲爱的，亲爱的安东尼奥……”

　　我叹息起来。

　　我将那东西按进了烟灰缸，告诉他那并非真的，但他仍谨慎地不肯动弹。最后我干脆将他捉到膝头，揉着他脑后露出的颈项以及那截金色的发尾，半强迫半诱哄的，听他开口说起之前的事情。像在咖啡厅里，达彭特告诉我的那样。

　　一支烟，除了普通的烟丝，还混着大麻和一点点猛料。

　　“恋童癖？嫉妒小人？还是好色之徒？贪财商人？总之，火焰烧到了大麻的边缘，还尚未燃起别的东西，幸运的是，他并没有吸第二口。”达彭特说。

　　“我的脑海一瞬间空空荡荡，某个片刻我想要哭泣，我感到放松，又忍不住蜷缩起来，我看到很多美好的东西，但很快，我就更加迷茫和厌倦……”沃尔夫冈说。

　　我问：“是对危险的本能让你拒绝了第二口吗？”

　　“不，”他倦怠地说，“危险？我一直对这些缺乏认识，也许之后有了一点……好吧，没什么。”他不愿意再继续，我也永远不会知道。

　　在后来那段秘密而短暂的排斥期，他嗜睡，冷漠，注意力无法集中——他的体质一直不是那么好。他告诉我，有一天晚上他做梦，梦到了安东尼奥·萨列里。

　　“我在做什么？”

　　“什么也没做。”他看着我重复，“你就是什么也没做。”

　　“我问你为什么要来——你说你听见了我的声音。”

　　“那是你第一次梦到我吗，沃尔夫冈？”我问。

　　他看起来几乎想要撒谎。

　　我抬起他的下巴，视线扫过那半截熄灭的烟蒂，刚刚红色的火点已经消却，被清晨斑驳的光影与无害的环风摧折枯萎，一切就显得摇摇欲坠。纸卷的中心有一个杂乱的黑洞，像你的沃菲无辜的眼神。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **24** **

　　后来我不得不出席了奎尔第父亲的葬礼。

　　这事本不必震惊：人们认定谁如何如何以后，便会根据自己的主观印象纷纷作出反应。例如萨列里是一位低调谦和、极富悲悯品行的的绅士，倘若使他们失望，便要收到无限恶意了。

　　“你必须去吗？”

　　“百分之六十的需要。”

　　“我要和你一起吗？”

　　“如果你愿意。”我说。

　　他就拉着我的袖子。

　　而我们一个个前去和死者告别时，我向前看去，沃菲紧挨着我，我们同样看到了，不是层叠的玫瑰或死者精致的丧服，而是面色灰败的尸体指缝，露出白白皱皱的纸角。

　　我仍然能辨认，那是一张我曾见过的照片。

　　玛丽，她把自己打扮成小女孩的样子，怪异却奇特冲我笑起来。而她临死描述的幻象却不是幻象，正在我们眼前。

　　我看了看这位衰朽老者的妻子——还在喋喋不休的丰腴妇人，以及冷漠的奎尔第，也许正是被玛丽描述为“粗鲁的儿子”的奎尔第，侵袭我的是一种狡猾而巨大的荒谬感。

　　她带着可怕的题梦死了，由于她死了，谁也不能把她从噩梦中唤醒。是的，这就是死亡：玛丽带着可怕的噩梦睡着了，再也不能将她唤醒。

　　“那是我第一次直接看着。”沃尔夫冈说，“死去是什么呢？妈妈再也不会回来，或者只是永远沉睡。那天我看到玛丽，也看你，后来我想我也许需要拥抱你，因为无论之前她是怎样，我们再也见不到她了。”

　　“后来你离开，萨列里先生，我想，至少我还能见到你。”

　　我只是说：“我将老去了，沃尔夫冈。”

　　我知道他撒了谎。或许他对我的思念只是在满是荆棘的路途中萌生，但我仍抬手揉过他的头发。他模糊的视线，他身上散发的独特温馨，一次最后的震颤，色彩的最后一次涂抹，刺痛的红，剧烈的粉，一声叹息，一个孤独的孩子。

　　当我在葬礼之后与奎尔第先生擦肩而过，他朝我露出闪烁的、礼貌的微笑。

　　“你又该怎样处理呢？”达彭特给我来信，“我的朋友，我并不趋炎附势，却仍旧学着圆滑，当我们在艺术中窥见世俗，也同样前往死亡，假如我们都心知肚明，又如何去面对他人口中你的名声？”

　　鸡奸者。

　　我有一份备忘录，沃尔夫冈偶尔在上面随手涂写，有一天我翻开，看到有一页凌乱地写，偶尔由于主人的肆意而省去笔画：“倘若有一天看见我的尸体，就写一首可爱的安魂弥撒。”再往后几页是我自己的记录，达彭特告诉我的，接下来的安排——他很快必须离开了。

　　在他天真的眼神中，在他的热望中，我的笼中鸟，他所许诺的留下并不为安东尼奥·萨列里，而是为沃尔夫冈。

　　

* * *

 

** **Part.** ** ** **25** **

　　一段简短记叙。

　　我们最后短暂相处的时间，有一天公寓的房门被敲响，当我走进客厅，看到正温和与崔西交谈的南内尔小姐。

　　她已经是位迷人而优雅的年轻女士了，我们等待时，聊到列奥波德的近况。

　　“不很好。”南内尔说。她久久地，仔细地静静看我，后来又像看着别的什么，我们就都沉默不再开口。

　　沃尔夫冈跑过来，他与姐姐亲吻。

　　“我要结婚了，沃菲。”

　　更如幻梦一般的，积聚的声音，像升腾的气流震颠，永不停顿，一直升起在柔软的唇畔，而空气是这般明澈。也许人们在这样的音溪中可以听到些金属钱币叮叮流去，而不是贪婪，不是悲哀，不是命运，仅仅作为静谧而平和的指示。人们要做出怎样的选择，又要怎样屈服，或者以什么样的方式保留尊严？

　　南内尔很快告辞，还未停留足够一个钟头——去她的未婚夫那儿了——年纪比她大15岁的富裕法官。她看了一眼茫然失措的弟弟，也许正如她虔诚望着自己力竭的父亲。在远处的黝黑的山间，还锁着清晨未来及散去的温柔的雾。

　　沃尔夫冈躺在床上，当午后的光泽在他脸颊上流动，他屈膝并起，双腿猛一看去，就象一个战士举起双臂对着瞄准他的枪筒投降。

　　我握住他的脚踝，但随后松开，俯身吻了吻他的额头。

　　“你像玛丽死去的那天，我在拥抱你。”他低声说。

　　成人的世界告诉我们，不管你爱的人是不是真的做错了事，不要留他一个人孤零零站在窘境里。而你的怀疑论者，仍希望吻你，沃尔夫冈。

 

 


End file.
